Regrets and Revenge
by nolanb780
Summary: Esposito's anger is dying under his concern for his partner. Sure he got him suspended, but he knew it was on good intentions. Wile he tries to figure out how to say sorry and to patch up their friendship, Ryan is taken from them. By a criminal who wants nothing more, than the case be forgotten. He threatens Ryan's friends, as they race to find him. Will they get there in time?
1. New Case

**Author's note: First Castle fanfic! Please be easy on me, it has been some time since I've last watched Castle. I just started up again**

**Chapter 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

Kevin Ryan walked into the office to see Beckett and Castle already working on a case. Today was the first day Esposito and Beckett got back from suspension. He was glad to see them, but still got a glare from Esposito. He frowned and sat at his desk, not saying a word.

"Ryan, are you okay? You look pale." Kate asked as she looked up at the detective.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, shoving it off.

She didn't ask any more questions as she got back onto the case.

"Okay, a body of a thirty year old woman was found. She was tortured before being killed. Lani is searching for the types of torture she endured. The man believed to have done this is Thomason Grey. He's done it to twelve women when he was in his twenties. Now he's in his fifties. He got out of jail a year ago. Anything I missed?" she asked.

"Sounds pretty good to me. We should start by looking in his apartment." Esposito replied.

"Wait, how do we even know he did it?" Castle asked, turning towards the group.

"We're not sure if he did, that is why he's a suspect. We'll search his apartment and then go from there." Kate said.

Ryan didn't say a word the whole time. He sat there, listening to their conversation.

"Ryan, do you agree?" Kate asked, looking at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sounds good." He mumbled.

She casted a concern look in his direction, before turning her focus back to the case. "Ryan and Esposito will go to the crime scene, try to find any clues we're missing. Castle and I will go to his apartment." Beckett said as she grabbed her keys.

They all walked out of the office, Esposito snatched the keys before Ryan could though. Esposito hopped into the driver's seat, while Ryan got into the passenger's. He didn't argue like he usually would, he just stared out the window.

The silence was bothering Esposito, and the fact Ryan hadn't argued. He was tempted to ask him if he was okay, but the words fell flat on his tongue. He didn't know what to say, since he had ignored his calls and texts, and gave him a rude glare this morning. He sighed and just continued driving. Once they arrived at the crime scene, Ryan hopped out quickly. Wanting to avoid the awkward silence as it dragged on. Esposito eyed him carefully as he got out normally. He walked with Ryan to the scene. Where a lead officer was directing the cops.

"You must be Esposito and Ryan?" the chubby man asked.

"Yes, Beckett sent for us." Esposito replied.

"Alright, well we're done here. So you can start searching. We didn't search for clues."

"We know."

Both detectives go to work. They spent three hours studying the ground, looking for anything. They only found two blood spots, a strand of short hair, and some necklace. They also got lucky and found a boot print.

As they searched though, they didn't realize there was a man watching them. He was tall, but kind of chubby, he had dark brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, and dirty skin. He glared at them, his dark eyes burning with rage. He grinned to himself, a plan forming in his head. To stop this case and distract them. He would only need the one detective. He needed Kevin Ryan.

"This will be fun." He whispered to himself as he turned and left.

* * *

**Author's note: So here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes! Please review, favorite and/or follow! :D thanks!**


	2. Captured

**Author's notes: Thanks for the favs, follows, and amazing reviews! And to answer one reviewer, Esposito and Ryan are technically made up. Since they're not angry with each other, but they don't know what to say to each other. **

**Chapter 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

Esposito and Ryan finished at the scene and went back to precinct. Once they got there, Castle and Kate were still not back. Esposito sat at his desk, looking at the evidence. Ryan sat at his, texting Jenny. Esposito sighed and turned around.

"Why did you make that call?" he asked calmly.

"I just wanted to do the right thing, and you two would have…Kate….would have…." He trailed off, not wanting to think of what would have happened. If he hadn't made the call.

"You could have gone with her, instead of staying behind following the rules. Like you've always done." He growled. He cussed himself as he felt his short temper breaking.

"I'm sorry…" Ryan whispered.

Esposito took a good look at the man. He looked horrible, scared, and depressed. He wasn't sure what the man was afraid of, but he knew he hated the scene. He sighed.

"Listen bro, I'm sorry. Okay? I shouldn't have lost my temper like I did, but you got me suspended!"

"I know, and I said sorry."

"Sorry didn't stop my suspension."

"Will you just quit it? It was in the past! You're back now, so why do you keep this going? Do you love being a drama king?"

Kevin Ryan had cracked. He was fed up with Esposito blaming everything on him. He shouldn't have gone behind the captain's back, he should have followed the rules. Kevin made the call so he wouldn't lose neither of them, plus he deserved the punishment.

"At least you weren't fired! I could have gotten you fired, but I knew she would put you on suspension since you are one of her best detectives. You are being too dramatic about it. You're acting more like a little girl over this than a man!"

With that he got up and walked out. Leaving a very angry and confused Esposito behind. Esposito cussed himself for blaming Kevin, but he was beyond angry now. He got up and chased after the detective.

"Ryan, stop. What the hell is the matter with you? Huh? You're depressed, scared, and look horrible. Now you're losing it!"

The Irish detective spun around, his eyes glaring holes into his partner. "What's wrong with me?" he laughed, "Are you blind? You are blaming me for your mistake!"

Esposito stood there, in complete shock. He hadn't realized he was blaming Ryan for what he did. He was too angry to think about it now, he knew he should control his temper. He shouldn't let it get the best of him, but he couldn't help it this time.

"Listen, you son of bitch. I wouldn't have gotten suspended if you kept your trap shut! We can handle ourselves, as a team or single. Heck, you barely do anything for us! Castle is a better detective than you, and he isn't fucking qualified for the job! Hadn't gone to college or anything! Yet, he figures things out like he's reading the ABC's! You take a day and forever!"

The hurt that filled Ryan's eyes sent a chill down Esposito's spine. His heart cracked and he clenched his jaw. He stood there, regretting everything he just said. He had lost his temper on one of the best friends and partner he's ever had. On the man who was like a baby brother to him, he was a baby brother to everyone on the team. The one they all wanted to be okay. They would all throw their lives on the line for the man, because he's done way more than they asked for.

"Kev, I didn't mean-

He didn't get to finish as Ryan punched him in the face. He then walked away, hurt and angry. He slammed the door shut and left, leaving a surprised and guilty Esposito behind.

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

"I can't believe you said that to him!" Beckett yelled at Esposito.

"I lost my temper, and I shouldn't have! I know! Could you call him? Make sure he's fine?" Esposito pleaded.

"Well, of course I am! You know he's like a baby brother to me."

"To all of us." Castle chipped in.

Esposito sat there quiet as Beckett dialed Ryan's number.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Kevin? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Are you going to work on the case? We're ordering out here, if you-

"Nah, I'm just going to take a break. Tell captain-who are you?"

Beckett's features changed from concerned to frightened.

"Let me go! Hey!" and a gun shot.

"RYAN!" Kate screamed.

"Sorry hun, but unless you stop doing this case….you'll never see your friend here again."

She cussed into the phone, only to realize he hung up. Tears pricked her eyes as she mumbled.

"Kate, what happened?" Castle asked.

Captain and Lani rushed in, shock on their faces. "Beckett, what was the meaning of that?" the captain gasped.

"Someone shot and took Ryan….oh my god…."

"Oh my god." Lani gasped.

"Shit! No no no no no no…" Esposito rambled.

"We have to find him." Castle said, sternly.

Kate nodded as she told someone to track down Ryan's phone. Esposito got right on it. After two minutes, they were in the car heading towards the center of town. Once they got there, they found his phone and wallet. Esposito put gloves on and grabbed both.

"We can find finger prints on the phone." Kate whispered, still in shock.

Esposito put them both in separate bags and put them in the car. They stood there, horror filling their minds.

"This can't be happening." Beckett said, her voice cracking.

"We'll find him, so let's get to work." Castle replied.

They went back after searching for the clues. The phone was dusted and they got lucky. Of course. It was Thomason Grey.

"Send cops to his apartment, find his vehicle, and search this whole fucking town. I want this man found!" Kate commanded.

Every detective got to work, making calls and grabbing their keys. Kate had told Jenny, and told her to come to the office. She didn't want Jenny to be taken too, if anything happened to her…Ryan wouldn't be able to live with it. If he did live.

Kate stared at the screen, memorizing every detail about Thomson Grey.

* * *

**~Somewhere on the outskirts of the city~**

Ryan groaned as he opened his eyes. Pain burned his left arm as he sat up. He looked at it to realize he was shot. It all came back to him, drowning his mind. He scanned the room. It was dirty, old, and cold. The windows had boards on them and a few were broken. He then spotted the door. It was medal, and had no door knob. Someone would have to open it from the outside.

After five minutes, someone walked in. Ryan didn't recognize the man one bit. The man turned and grinned a yellow tooth grin.

"Well, looks up you're up darling." He hissed.

Ryan flinched as the man undid the ropes around his body. He put the knife down and sat down, gazing at the detective. He then smiled.

"You're a handsome fella." He cooed.

Bile rose in Ryan's throat, knowing where this was heading. The man stood up and picked up the knife. He grabbed Ryan's collar and sliced the skin on his head.

"You know, I've had fun murdering women….but never tried a man….more a detective." He chuckled.

Ryan tried saying something, but his mouth refused to work. His eyes were filled with fear, but anger at the same time. The man laughed as he dropped him. Earning a pained gasp from Ryan, blood soaking his head. He then walked over and made Ryan sit on his butt again. He then jumped onto his foot. Making the man scream.

"My boots are pretty rough, and I'm pretty heavy. You don't drink much milk, so of course your bones are easier to break." The man said.

"H-how did….y-you know?" Ryan managed to ask.

"I looked you up, read all your files. I even have a friend here who hates your guts. Got him arrested when you were only two years as a detective. His name may ring a bell, Snake Fang."

Ryan's eyes were wide as another man walked in. "Long time no see." He chuckled coldly.

Ryan wanted to cry, but didn't want to give them that satisfaction. He knew this was going to be hell. He only prayed that either his team would find him or he would die before they could do anything more.

"Let's begin." Snake Fang whispered.

* * *

**Author's note: There will be NO rape in this! Just some abusing. I'm usually not this dark or anything, but eh. Sorry for any mistakes and hope you like it! **


	3. Surprise!

**Author's note: Updating this before I go to school. Yay had a 2 hour delay! Anyways, here's chapter 3! :D**

**Chapter 3**

**NPOV**

* * *

They searched all night for Ryan, they contacted Jenny as well. To their surprise, Jenny told them she wanted to join in. Beckett didn't have an issue, but she stayed in the precinct and not in the field. Jenny was fine with that, since she was afraid of guns.

Castle stood there, completely frustrated. "Where would they take him? We searched the whole city!"

"I'm not sure…" Kate replied.

"This is my entire fault…" Esposito whispered.

"Did you guys try the outskirts?" Jenny asked.

"You mean, outside of the city?" Kate looked up.

"Yes, if he isn't in the city then he's out of the city."

"I like the idea she's helping us." Castle said.

They all got to work, listing places that they would hide him in. Esposito went with a temporary agent, Agent Rose. They drove outside of the city to an old warehouse. When they got out, Rose glared at him.

"You know, if you never said what you did he would be here. Right?" she hissed.

Esposito glared at her, "I don't need you reminding me."

Rose watched as he walked towards the warehouse. "I have to make a call and tell them we're here."

Esposito waved her off, not wanting to talk to her. She dialed a number and walked away.

"Listen, you better move him. They're searching the outskirts now. Move him into the city." She whispered into the phone.

"Really? Are you stupid?" Thomason growled into the phone.

"No, we're sending them on a wild goose chase. They don't think you're in the city."

"Fine, you better be right."

"We're at a warehouse….that has the name Eddy on it."

"Shit, we're right under you guys! There's someone walking around in the warehouse." Thomason sounded panicked.

"I'll take care of him."

Rose hung up and walked into the warehouse. She spotted Esposito trying to open a door. She took out her gun and held up to his head.

"What are you doing Rose?" Esposito asked.

"My job." She snarled.

* * *

**~2 min later~**

Esposito was thrown into some room. When he looked up, he saw the most horrifying thing but at the same time relieving. Kevin Ryan was slumped against the wall. His eyes were closed; his head was cracked open, there were deeps cuts on his chest, shoulders, and stomach. There was a gun shot in his left shoulder, and a nasty bruise on the side of his face.

"Kev?" Esposito whispered.

Ryan moaned, but did nothing else.

"Hey, Kev. It's me." He tried again.

Kevin's eyes fluttered open; they were dull with pain and exhaustion. They went wide with shock.

"Espo?" he gasped.

"Hey, buddy. How are you holding up?"

"Not great…why are you here?"

"Turned out Agent Rose, is working with them."

"She does look like Snake Fang."

"That man you got arrested?"

"Yes, he's helping."

"Shit."

He stood up and sat beside Ryan. They sat there in awkward silence. "When are they going to come back in?" Esposito asked.

"Soon."

* * *

**~Back at the precinct~**

Beckett kept calling Esposito and Rose, but got no answer. Castle and Jenny were sitting on the couch, concerned and scared for them.

"Let's go, we're going to the warehouse." Beckett growled.

It took them an hour to get to the warehouse, but they reached it. They walked in to see drops of blood on the floor, bigger spots of blood, and a door hanging open. She took out her gun and carefully walked down the steps. It leads into a long hallway, which had blood on the floor. She searched the whole place and found another door. She opened it to see a plain room. She then spotted blood on the wall and floor. Castle walked in once she said it was okay.

"We need to take a DNA test on the blood." She said as she got her supplies.

"Alright." Castle replied.

After getting samples from the blood, they sent it to Lani. After thirty minutes she replied back.

"It was Esposito and Ryan's blood." She said.

"Ryan must be the bigger spots of blood. He's been here longer." Beckett sighed.

"So they were here, now where are they?" Castle asked.

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

**Author's note: may not be the best, but oh well. Sorry for any mistakes and if it's rushed and confusing. Please review, fav, and/or follow! :D**


End file.
